bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Oda Kōhai
| shikai = Muhenshin | bankai = Shūkikoukei Muhenshin | resurreccion = Muhenshin Jittoma | weapons = }} Oda Kōhai (尾田後輩, Kōhai Oda), formerly known as Shūhen (集編), was a Tenshi agent of The Outsider who was active following the Tougenkyou War and the defeat of Lucifer. The Outsider imparted forbidden knowledge and abilities to Oda and set him on his dark path, claiming that Oda was, in fact, Lucifer's son. Oda travelled to Heisekai with the intention of conquering the realm to use as a stepping stone in his planned invasion of Tougenkyou. Oda's plan was discovered by Maki Zhijun. The pair fought a titanic battle over the seas of Heisekai that resulted in Oda's defeat and banishment to the , where he lost a great deal of his former strength. Another of The Outsider's agents, Averian, rescued Oda and furnished him with knowledge of the Battle Doll technology. Oda split his soul into five roughly equal shares and left his original damaged body a soulless shell maintained solely by the existence of his new bodies. A series of battles resulted in the death of his Battle Dolls and Oda's power, bolstered through his Battle Dolls over the centuries, returned to his original body, though Oda himself remains in a coma. His sister, Shiawase Kōhai, has vowed to return her little-brother to his former state before his meeting with Maki. Appearance Oda is a lean-built man with neatly-trimmed silver-coloured hair and a scar running through his lip on the right-hand side. He is mostly seen in a white T-shirt with comfortable grey trousers, and sometimes wears a black jacket.Destructive Intentions: Tyrell's Fury Prior to his battle with Kenji and Kusaka he also donned a sleeveless black combat vest.Cutting to the Heart of the Matter After battling Tyrell Nishiki Oda lost his left arm and hadn't the time to restore it prior to the arrival of Kenji and Kusaka,Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Tsuji Unbound though this was later proven to be Oda's primary Battle Doll. His real body, which lies in a comatose state in the region of the Reikai once known as Kohai Tochi, has messier and longer silver hair, slightly less muscle-mass, but overall appears identical to his primary Battle Doll.Second Battle of Grat Personality Oda demonstrated a calm but serious attitude. He often left things in the hands of subordinates and when he did take matters into his own hands he often underestimated those he encountered, such as Itazura and Tyrell; the latter of whom deprived him of an arm and almost killed him. Against Kenji and Kusaka he planned out the engagement in order to temporarily seal their Shinigami powers, gaining the upper-hand, at which point he began to exert his dominance. He even declared that the two had overestimated their chances. However, he ultimately fell to their ploy, and was immediately struck fearful when deprived of his right arm by Kusaka, at which point he asked them to finish him. Prior to his death he was arguably a broken man. He remained mostly silent when Kusaka talked Kenji into sparing him so he could return to his former legendary strength, though this never came to pass. Oda "died" wondering just how his enemies had gotten the better of him.Return of the Legend History Although much of his personal history is shrouded in mystery, with Maki Zhijun claiming that Oda pre-dates all history he learned in his own long life, Oda was supposedly born in Eden in the immediate aftermath of the War in Eden, his father the Tenshi deity Lucifer. If this is true then it means Oda is, from a genealogy stand-point, the nephew of Michael and Yuu Hoshiko, and the grandson of The One and The Outsider. However, much of this information remains sketchy, but Fericul, who claims to be Lucifer's daughter and first-born-child, states to Oda's surviving Battle Doll Kurokawa that Oda is, in fact, her little-brother. Oda, through means and methods unknown to history, came to reside in the spiritual realm of Heisekai. He was found near the royal palace by Hanako Nakamura who, despite protest amongst her clan, took the boy in. Oda remarked later that he found little love in the Nakamura household, instead spending the majority of his time conversing with the servants in the palace. He was later responsible for trapping a large group of Yousojin in the Soul Society when, after an experiment went wrong, he switched them with a number of , whom he then killed. Oda was fit to steal one of the deceased's Zanpakutō, which the youth had yet to imprint himself upon. At an unknown point in-time Oda met with and formed an alliance with Kagura and Bansui Amatsuki. He was known to have supplied them with Yousojin to be experimented on as part of the latter's racial research. Oda's legend grew when, as a young man, he declared war on Heisekai. It was claimed within the pages of the Tale of Hatake, written by Hanako after the wars conclusion, that Oda once cryptically claimed that if the throne he truly desired was beyond his reach, then he would seek the throne of Heisekai instead, which was what led him to war, all in order to depose the ruling Queen and rule over Heisekai. He almost destroyed the realm in its entirety before, with the aid of Maki Zhijun, at the time going under the alias of Hatake, joined with the Shūten to drive his forces back. Oda and Maki clashed, with Maki later claiming his power was second-to-none at the time, but Maki eventually succeeded and emerged victorious. The Tale of Hatake claimed that Oda had been killed but this was not so. Oda remarked later that Maki simply lacked the power to land a killing blow and even if he did, he suspected Oda to have a contingency plan in place to prevent his death (which he did). Oda was banished to the Dangai which he claims wrecked his body and robbed him of much of his old strength. How he survived in the depths are unknown but he, using a similar technique used by Averian, created five containers, which he then filled with pieces of his own soul, with the strongest container being the body Oda himself imparted his memories. This effectively placed his ruined body in a comatose state, while these containers -- properly called Battle Dolls -- sought a means to restore Oda's primary body. His containers where Kitsui Kōhai, Ichihara Kōhai, Nakajima Kōhai, Kurokawa Kōhai and the primary one, which adopted the name Shūhen. From then on Oda, alive through the Shūhen Battle Doll, created the fiction that these containers where his brothers, and that Oda was dead. In the words of Kusaka Kori these "brothers" exploded onto the scene without warning and their strength was a match for the strongest fighters amongst the Ryū Order. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Interquel Chapters *Adding to the Problems (as the Oda Battle Doll) *Hitting Snags (as the Ichihara Battle Doll) *Dangerous Games (as the Oda Battle Doll) *Quick Evaluations (as the Oda Battle Doll) Part III Impostor arc *Evading a Trap (as his Battle Dolls) *Plotting a War (as the Oda Battle Doll) Restoration arc *Shifting Loyalties (as the Oda Battle Doll) Ending a War arc *Destructive Intentions: Tyrell's Fury (as the Oda Battle Doll) *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter (as the Oda Battle Doll) *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Kentaro's Vengeance (as the Nakajima Battle Doll) *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Akiye's Defiance (as the Ichihara Battle Doll) *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Son of Kusaka (as the Kitsui Battle Doll) *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Tsuji Unbound (as the Oda Battle Doll) *Return of the Legend (as the Oda Battle Doll) Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Peri-Collapse Events *Second Battle of Grat (comatose) Braving the Waves arc *Calm Before the Storm (mentioned) *Cat's Eye (mentioned) Equipment *'Sword': Oda possessed a katana which he used as his primary close-quarters weapon. It had a circular guard and was capable of blocking Zanpakutō and damaging spiritual beings, though if it possessed any notable abilities beyond this was never revealed. Inventions *'Shinigami Suppressant:' Oda employed a suppressant device in his battle with Kenji and Kusaka, which enabled him to temporarily seal away their Shinigami powers and take the upper-hand against them. Although it worked effectively and as planned it could not seal away Hollow or Quincy powers, which is what Kenji and Kusaka brought to bear against him when they declared themselves Tsuji. Powers and Abilities : Oda, prior to his defeat at the hands of Maki through imprisonment in the Dangai, was stated to have power that was second-to-none. Kenji and Kusaka, both known primarily for their strong levels of spiritual power, where roughly equal with one-fifth of his maximum spiritual power. Enhanced Strength: Oda, working through a Battle Doll and with only one arm and roughly one fifth of his true strength,managed to block Kenji's Mask-enhanced strike during their battle. Enhanced Durability: Oda, working through a Battle Doll, suffered debilitating burns and lost his left arm in a battle with Tyrell Nishiki, only to later engage both Kenji and Kusaka two-on-one. He didn't once appear to have been handicapped by his injuries. Enkiri (縁切り, Separation): a technique that Oda developed based on the one of the same name used by Averian, which enabled Oda to split his soul and powers amongst separate bodies, essentially creating a number of battle-ready "disguises"; or Battle Dolls (軍偶人, Ikusa Gūjin). It was inferior to Averian's version however, who claimed Oda failed miserably in mimicking it. Oda's known "disguises" included his so-called brothers: Kitsui and his eagle, Ichihara, Nakajima and Kurokawa; all of whom (sans the eagle and Kurokawa) died at the hands of Kentaro, Akiye and Hawke respectively. Zanpakutō Muhenshin (無辺神, Boundless Deity). Oda, as a child, stole a Zanpakutō from a Shinigami he killed, which the latter had not yet imprinted himself upon. This enabled Oda to successfully wield it as his own. When shared by Ichihara and Nakajima it took the form of a with white hilt wrapping, whilst with Oda, it took the form of a . *' :' Muhenshin is released with the command "Whisper" (囁き, Sasayaki). :Shikai Special Ability: Although its exact nature has yet to be revealed Muhenshin provides at least two techniques. :*'Yudanshin' (油断神, Watchful Deity): a projectile attack that, when used by Nakajima, possessed enough power to reduce Kentaro's arm to a useless lump of burned and torn flesh, which would have deprived him of said arm had Kentaro not strengthened the bone and skin through use of his specialized Kidō. :*'Shugoshin' (守護神, Guardian Deity): a defensively-focused technique that served as the basis for Kentaro's own version of Dōdōjōshō, which, when performed by Ichihara, enabled the latter to shrug off all but the fiercest of onslaughts. It surrounds the user in a rib-cage-like construct that blocks incoming strikes and absorbs spiritual power. *' :' Shūkikoukei Muhenshin (終期光景 無辺神, Ending Scene Boundless Deity). *' :' Muhenshin Jittoma (無辺神じっと魔, Boundless Deity Restrained Demon). Oda releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Eclipse" (食, Shoku), followed by him forcibly shattering his Zanpakutō by chopping through it. Unlike Kitsui's usage of Jittoma, which was a more humanoid version of Oda's own Seguna Etapa appearance, Oda appears animal-esque with a fur-lined upper body and enhanced muscle mass, especially around his shoulders. He completely lacks the bat-like wings shown by Kitsui upon release, but retains the energy-javelin as his signature weapon, which now appears completely black. His messy silver-coloured hair also stands up in a series of spikes, and his eyes become blank. His nails extend into nasty claws as sharp as his javelin and his teeth, which grow into pronounced canines, have the power to suck the spiritual power right out of someone. :Resurrección Special Ability: Despite not possessing the bat-like wings demonstrated by Kitsui, Oda retains the bat-like powers expressed by the latter. He is capable of draining a person's spiritual power through his fangs and adding to his own powers in a similar manner as Vamp. :*'Enhanced Cero:' Demonstrated by Kitsui in his battle with Hawke and again with Kenji. When used alongside the signature attacks of Oda's other Battle Dolls (which meant Oda's full power was represented in one attack), it had sufficient power to severely injure Kenji, despite the latter's use of Bankai. This infers that, with his full powers restored, Oda's Cero would be capable of the same levels of power. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa:' Hollowfication Quincy Techniques Racial status Oda, at his core, is a Tenshi. He possesses the powers inherent to members of that race, but is set apart by his relationship with The Outsider. The latter imparted certain gifts to Oda, chief amongst them access to other racial techniques. It was these techniques Oda would distribute amongst his Battle Dolls. Behind the Scenes *Oda's appearance is that of M-21 from Noblesse. References & notes Navigation Category:Male Category:Villians Category:Original Characters Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Characters